


Kinktober First: Permission

by KabochaKitsune



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Multiple Orgasms, Obedience, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Riding, Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: When it comes to Pudding, Sanji is happy to be in the palm of her hand. (Or not, as is more often the case.)





	Kinktober First: Permission

**Author's Note:**

> I got linked to a lovely little [Kinktober Generator](https://corsetsandlemons.tumblr.com/post/187862017291/the100kinkmeme-hello-soon-will-be-the-holiest) and got myself a reaaaaaallllll good list. I like this generator; you can lock entries on the list you get and then just reroll the ones you haven't locked. Rinse repeat.
> 
> So have Kinktober First: Orgasm Denial~

"Don't... don't you dare..."

Sanji's jaw clenches, the muscles of his throat throbbing as he throws his head back. "Won't - w-wouldn't dream of it -"

God, but he has to hold onto every _single_ fiber of his self control when that sweet heat clenches on his cock, when a soft "_Oh...!_" floats into the air with all the beauty of birdsong. Pudding arches above him, only her throat, quivering pearl drop earrings, and lovely curls visible above her collarbones with her own head tipped back. Her hands clench into fists resting on his stomach, and his own tighten on her hips, supporting her as she trembles and sighs and comes so sweetly, fluttering on and around his length. His throat cuts out a sob at how absolutely gorgeous she is as much as how much his hips tremble with desperation.

It's a long moment before the flutters stop, the tension eases from her hips and belly and fists, and her head tilts back forward. Her lips glisten, full and pink and a little swollen from their earlier kisses, parted to pant softly. Her eyes are dark and deep, just barely unfocused. And the flush of her face is a lovely pink, complementing the lavender of her nightdress so exquisitely. Not until those lovely lips twist into a smile and she laughs, quiet and soft, the sound full of cake frosting and fresh blood, does he realize how tense he still is.

"Sweet Jiji..." She leans forward, one of her hands lifting from her skirts splayed over his belly to cup his cheek, and he turns toward it without thought or question, kissing the soft skin by the base of her thumb, then nipping the digit and sucking it into his mouth, worshiping it. She hums happily, and he can feel her quiver around him, and that means he's doing right by her.

"You're such a good boy," she purrs, shifting her hand to play at his hair with her fingertips, thrust her thumb slowly in and out of his warm mouth. "I'm impressed with you. We didn't even need the cock ring this time..."

Sanji means to nod, to hum an agreement, but what comes out instead is a groan, high and tight, tinged with the edge of nerves and pain. That sugar and blade laugh comes again, and she pulls her thumb back, dragging it across his lower lip as she does. "Now love me like it's our wedding night."

He moves without question. Hands support her as he flips them, rolls her over, letting her fall just the last inch or two into the pillows like she likes, blowing out a soft sigh instead of any sound of discomfort. Hesitates just a breath, easing fingers onto her knee and gliding them up the glossy skin of her thigh, under her skirts, shifting them up toward her hips as his wrist moves. Laid out in soft mountains of silks and down, arms splayed up with loose fists level with her shoulders, she looks angelic even when one of her brows arches up at his boldness. Sanji swallows.

"May I? Dearest?" She smiles then, humming sweetly and cuddling down into the bedding.

"If you promise to be good."

Sanji doesn't have to respond with words. Eases back out of her, earning a beautiful sigh at the drag of wet friction, and pushes her nightdress above her hips as he wiggles himself back along the mattress. The back of one of her hands presses to her lips as his tongue drags slowly up the length of her slick. He may not have needed a cock ring for the last few rounds, but he might have to hold himself at the base toward the end of _this_. She tastes like heaven, better than any dish his hands have ever made, and the sounds and sighs and soft whispers of praise that shiver out of her as he worships every fold all go straight to his groin.

If he's lucky, if he's _good_, she'll only last another round or two after he makes her melt into his mouth. If he's good, she'll let him come with her when she reaches her limit. And when it's Pudding, he wants nothing more than to be the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
